


Close Your Optics

by Gunschute



Series: Crossroads Collections [6]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: An old idea, brought to fic life, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunschute/pseuds/Gunschute
Summary: Topspin and Leadfoot finally convince Roadbuster to give Crosshairs a present. What it is catches the paratrooper off guard.





	Close Your Optics

“Close yer optics.” Roadbuster’s voice drew Crosshairs’ attention away from the gun they were cleaning, prompting the paratrooper to look up with a quirk of an optic ridge as they studied him with azure optics that were darkened in suspension.

“... whot.” Came Crosshairs’ singular reply, which earned the paratrooper a bit of a frown from the Wreckers’ leader.

“Ah got ye ah present, but yer gonna have ta close yer optics for it.” The clarification from Roadbuster only made Crosshairs more suspicious, “An’ come down ‘ere. Ah ain't clamberin’ up after yer crazy aft.”

Crosshairs scoffed, but it was in an attempt not to actually laugh. Slowly tucking their gun back into its holster as they gave their boss a curious look over. What's the worst that could happen…? He wouldn't just shoot them without being instigated into it, and even then it'd likely just be the pede.

There was hardly any sound as the light frame landed down off their perch, servos manually smoothing out their coattails more out of show than necessity, before fixing Roadbuster with an expectant look.

“Well?” Crosshairs insisted, letting their servos settle to their hips as they eyed the darker green mecha over, “Where is it?”

“Ah said ye gotta close yer optics,” Roadbuster admonished, though Crosshairs hardly surprised him, “Ah ain't gonna jus’ give it ta ya.”

Crosshairs’ coattails rippled, consideration clear on their facial plating as they watched Roadbuster for a short moment. Before relenting with a heavy ventilation.

“Ya hit meh or somethin’ Ah'm gonna retaliate,” the paratrooper promised as their optics drifted closed. Roadbuster waited a moment, to ensure they weren't going to just peek, “Well?”

Feeling Roadbuster reach up and click something to their facial plating honestly made the paratrooper jump in surprise, earning a low chuckle from Roadbuster at the reaction before he stepped back. Crosshairs couldn't help but to blink open their optics to the world being tinted a light shade of blue, utter confusion written across their face for a long moment.

And then, it clicked just what Roadbuster had done.

“Decided it was high time ye got yer own visor, since yer part ‘f th’ Wreckers fer good now.” Roadbuster grinned, crossing his arms. It was only then Crosshairs noticed Leadfoot and Topspin were watching from not too far away, with barely contained enthusiasm.

Enthusiasm that vanished when the paratrooper reached up and clicked the visor off, holding it back out to Roadbuster. It earned them a dirty look from the emerald mecha and they quickly explained themselves, “Ah ain't rejectin’ th’ offer, jus’. Visors ain't mah thing. Got some pretty nifty goggles, ya know?”

Roadbuster frowned heavily, reaching out to take the visor. Before he grinned, “Fine. But one way or another, Ah'mma get ye ta wear it. Jus’ ye wait.”

That sounded like a challenge— causing Crosshairs to grin right back, “Oh, yer so on. Good luck.”

 


End file.
